


Goodnight, Goodnight

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depressed Harry, Explicit Suicide, Good Draco Malfoy, Hanging, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Sort of Drarry but not really, Suicide, idk man just if you wanna be depressed then read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: Tonight was the night.He was tired of it, tired of everything.Tonight was the night.This wasn't his fault.Tonight was the night.Harry Potter would be no more.





	Goodnight, Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is pretty harsh. No happy endings, just sad angst and stuff. If you want to cry then read this. I mean, it's probably not good enough to make anyone actually cry, but you know. I tried.

Tonight was the night.

He was officially tired of it.  
None of this was his fault.  
He never asked for any of this.  
He was angry with the world. Angry at his life.  
He was tired of being bullied and whispered about and disliked just for trying to do the right thing. If his actions weren't appreciated, someone else could do them from now on.  
Tonight was the night.  
Tonight was the night that Harry Potter was no more.  
He entered the Room of Requirement, which he had been visiting ever since these feelings of overwhelming hatred, sadness, anger, and stress had planted themselves in his brain. He hadn't wanted to do it in the common room or his dormitory. He wanted somewhere secret, somewhere special, somewhere not many people would think to look. If people cared when he suddenly went missing, they would eventually look around and try to find him, and it'd be a special moment when they finally found him. And if people didn't care, which he suspected was more likely, then he could hang out peacefully and secretly in here and be out of everyone's way forever.  
He sat down in an armchair that had appeared in the room. He looked down at the thick rope in his hand, and then up at the hook on the ceiling. He was really doing this.  
Even after all those times he had faced Voldemort, he was scared. He couldn't understand why. He concluded that it was just natural fear, because when he thought about chickening out and dealing with life again, he knew he didn't have a choice.  
This was a comfortable armchair. He could fall asleep right here. It was pretty late.  
If only, when he fell asleep, he would never wake up again.  
If only he could experience the luxury that was sleep for as long as he wanted.  
Ignorance was bliss, and sleep was the prime example of ignorance. It was a time-lapse through life. You only remembered falling asleep and waking back up, nothing in between other than a dream or two, and all of a sudden, it was morning. Hours had passed. Pain and suffering could have happened in those hours, but they didn't. Because you were asleep.  
But that wasn't the way sleep worked. It didn't last forever. And that was why Harry had made this decision. Because once he made this decision, there was no going back.  
It would last forever.  
Harry fiddled with the rope in his hand as he thought about all he was leaving behind.  
His fame.  
His wealth.  
His enemies.  
His bullies.  
His entire life.  
And he felt a kind of peace seep into his body. He was leaving his friends, but this was beyond their reach anyway. As though in a dream, Harry stood up on nearby table and tied the rope to the hook. He wrapped the other end of the rope around his neck like he had practiced several times. He had decided a while ago how he wanted to do it. He didn't want the killing curse. He wanted people to know that he had done this himself. Also, he disliked himself for it, but he privately felt it would look more dramatic this way as well. Just as he had secured the rope tightly, he heard footsteps. He froze as Draco Malfoy unexpectedly came into view.  
Draco also froze. He took in the sight in surprise, looking from Harry to the rope.  
"Potter?" He said in a strangely soft voice.  
"Er--you aren't exactly the person I expected to be sharing my last moments with," Harry said, loosening the rope.  
Draco looked as though he didn't know what to do. "What are you doing?" He said finally.  
"Oh, you know, just tying ropes around my neck to hang from the ceiling for fun," Harry said savagely.  
"I--I know, I mean--WHY are you doing this?"  
"Why do you even care?" Harry said. "Can't you just leave so I can get on with it in peace? If I can't have a peaceful life, all I ask for is a peaceful death."  
Draco was silent. "Potter," he said quietly. "I don't like you. But... You can't do this."  
"Well, why not?" Harry said irritably.  
"B--because!" Draco said, his voice almost a whisper. "You need to defeat You-Know-Who!"  
Harry really didn't know what to say. "Wha--you work for him!" He said. "You and your parents! What are you playing at today?"  
"P--Potter, I never asked to work for him," Draco muttered. "I don't want to be a part of any of this. I was--I was depending on you. To defeat him. So that my parents and I can be free to live our lives without fear."  
"Then why can't you just help me instead of making me feel so damn awful all the time?!" Harry said, his voice raised.  
"You don't understand!" Draco said. "I don't have a choice! If I don't help him, he'll... He'll kill me!"  
"Then you should die!" Harry said. "You should die if that's what it takes to do the right thing!"  
"Harry, I'm not like you!" Draco said.  
"What?" Harry said in surprise. "Did you just call me Harry?"  
"I'm not in Gryffindor. I'm not brave. I'm scared," Draco said, ignoring him. "I'm really, really scared and if you don't kill him, I don't know who will."  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not exposing myself to more misery just for you," Harry said. "I'm through with this place. It doesn't matter what I do. There will always be people like you to put me down, and then act surprised when I do something that matters."  
"Some Gryffindor you are," Draco said quietly.  
Harry squinted at him. "Are you... Crying?"  
"You're supposed to be brave," Draco said, ignoring him again. "You're supposed to be Harry Potter. You're supposed to save us all."  
Harry tightened the rope around his neck again.  
"Please, Harry," Draco said, looking up at him as silent tears stained his face. "Even if I don't deserve you, isn't there anyone else you can think of that does?"  
Harry shoved the table away with his feet before he could think too much about Draco's words. Draco winced at the chilling crack that echoed through the room that made Harry's head fall limply against his own shoulder.  
"He's really done it," he said softly, looking up at Harry's hanging body. He stumbled to the floor, tears coming back to his eyes. "I hope you're happy now, Potter," he said. "You've left us all here in his hands. But... I hope you at least got the peace you wanted."

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on Maroon 5's song Goodnight Goodnight. I forget what album it was on, but it wasn't a single. I realize it probably isn't about what I made it about but I like finding darker meanings in stuff so... you can't stop me.


End file.
